


Summer Delights

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Happily Ever After, Mild Smut, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione has to make her decision soon before Graduation.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, RAREHPBINGO, School's Out For Summer





	Summer Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie9646](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/gifts).



> This is for Draco's Den Schools Out For Summer fic fest. I went with Severus/Hermione/Remus. I hope the Giftee likes what I wrote! I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I'm also full filling the hermione's haven bingo square: Accio
> 
> And I'm also full filling rarehpbingo square: Remus
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger flipped through her choices as she mulled them over in the Room of Requirement. She had two offers of apprenticeships from Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Her heart was telling her to choose Potions so she can help Remus.

"What to choose," she muttered to herself.

She was so engrossed in her parchments that she didn't hear Severus slip in quietly. Gently placing his hands on her shoulders, she jumped. "Sorry love, I'm just concerned that you have skipped breakfast and now lunch." Severus taped the time on his watch. 

"Damn it! I didn't know it was that late!" 

"I thought I might find the two of you here!" Remus exclaimed to his mates as he carried a tray of food. 

They heard the doors click. Severus frowned," That's not good." He went to the chamber doors and tried to open them. 

"Apparently the Room of Requirements wants the three of us to stay in here. Before Graduation starts up." 

"Wait for it," Hermione told the men as a bed appeared. 

"Lovely, a bed for one. What was the Room thinking?" Severus grouches with his arms crossed. He was also thinking of a shower.

The Room provided a shower stall with everything else that they might need. 

"Oooh, who's up for a shower?" Hermione eagerly stripped-down, stepped in to run water over her naked body. 

The men started to feel uncomfortable as they tried to adjust themselves. "This was your idea!" Severus growled softly to Remus. 

"Well, how the fuck did I know that the Room of Requirement would lock us in here? I thought that when I entered the Room!" Remus snapped back to Severus.

Hermione started humming when she soaped her legs. Working her way up to her hair. "Fuck this, I'm joining her." Severus snarled as he pulled off all his clothes to join Hermione. Immediately he felt better, feeling the tension leave his tired, sore muscles. 

Remus sighed, placed the food on the table, and joined them. 

Severus was kissing Hermione with his hands in her hair. Threading his fingers threw the wet, tamed hair, she managed to hook her leg over his hip. That was all the encouragement Severus needed as he thrust upwards.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck to support their weight.

Remus left little kisses on her shoulder as he patiently waited for his turn. His hands running up and down her arms. 

Remus started to lick her supple neck, hearing her mewl and arching into their arms. "May I suggest the bed?" 

He _Accio_ the towels to dry them off. Hermione was limp in Severus' arms. He laid her down gently, seeing she had dozed off. 

"Well, this has turned out well. What do we do now?" 

Remus had turned his attention towards Hermione's notes." I think she has decided to join you in potions. She wants to find a cure for my ailment." 

Severus eased himself beside Hermione to make them comfortable. "Of course she would choose me! I'm surprised she's not doubling her major..." his voice drifted off, waiting for Remus' confirmation.  
When he saw Remus' smile, he knew that she chose both professions. "Let's place the food under a stasis charm. She needs her rest." 

Hermione yawned and opened her eyes when she felt warm and comfortable between Remus and Severus. Quietly she shimmied out from underneath their grasp to remove the stasis charm to eat the delicious food.

When she poured the wine, that's when Severus turned over to touch Remus' arm. His eyes widened in surprise when it was not Hermione that he felt but Remus's body. He was relieved that Remus did not wake up.

"Hermione, love," Severus' voice was thick with sleep as he rose up from the bed. Allowing the sheet to drop down to his naked waist. He ran a hand through his hair, spying Hermione eating.

"Hmmm, come join me! We've got time before Graduation starts. And I'm sure Remus doesn't mind sleeping in a bit more. The full moon will be starting up this weekend. Have you got his Room ready? I'm hopeful that I'll find a cure for his transformation."

Severus reluctantly left the warm bed to dress and sit down next to Hermione. "I'm sure you will love. The Wolfsbane Potion is ready. So you've decided double major dearest?"

"Yes, Minerva is allowing me to keep the Time-Turner to use. I'm surprised that she hasn't suggested doing a triple major in charms. I am finding some charms that could prove useful in the potion and help with his transformation."

Severus grinned at her suggestion. He would think that Hermione would definitely pursue Charms if it was needed in her project. 

Remus finally woke up to the pair whispering amongst themselves. Their heads close together, looking over her decision. "I sure hope you have left me some food. I'm ravenous!"

"We did! We've got some time. Let's finish eating. I'll have to get ready for Graduation soon." Hermione eagerly told her two mates.

Remus quickly wolfed down his food. Not realizing how hungry he was and dressed. The trio exited the Room of Requirement.

Hermione had her parchments and final decision in her arms. She made her way towards the Head Girls room to dress for Graduation. 

Finding Minerva's owl, Demetrius, patiently waiting for her answer. Hermione quickly wrote down her response and attached the letter to the owl's leg. The owl hooted and left soon after the delicious treat Hermione had fed it. She grinned, thinking that after Graduation, she would be staying on at Hogwarts to learn from her two mates.

Hermione had already planned her summer routine. _Let's see the first half will be potions and the second half DADA. Or I can combine the two in one go._ She eyed the Time-Turner sitting in its box, waiting for her.

Wearing her dress robes and cap, she headed to the Great Hall for the Graduation ceremony. To start her new journey with her mates.


End file.
